AniMaximum
by Noreht
Summary: Uhm... I felt like writing an MR/Animorphs crossover? DX So, Brigid Dwyer is a Controller and Max and Co. join up with the Animorphs to defeat the Yeerks. :3 T for some violence and romantic scenes, etc.


**Title:** AniMaximum

**Alternate Story Title:** Now Would Be An Appropriate Time To Freak Out

**Chapter Title:** In Which I Speak Gibberish

**Alternate Chapter Title:** Who the Hell Are You?

**Summary:** Uhm... I felt like writing an MR/Animorphs crossover? DX So, Brigid Dwyer is a Controller and Max and Co. join up with the Animorphs to defeat the Yeerks. :3

**Pairing(s):** Fax, Fang/Max; Mariggy, Iggy/Marco; Jacassie, Jake/Cassie; Tobiachel, Tobias/Rachel.

**Rating:** T for some violence, cussing, and romantic scenes, etc.

**Warning(s):** Uhh… Slash pairing, definitely not canon; some cursing; some violence; some romance.

So. You guys are all caught up on the situation, right? I'll give you a little synopsis if you're not:

I'm Maximum Ride, age 14, 98 percent human, 2 percent bird; I live with my flock (Fang, 14, Iggy, 14, Nudge, 11, Gazzy, 8, and Angel, 6-possibly-7. At least, those ages are in the ballpark); and I'm supposed to (a), save the world, (b), raise my flock, (c) keep my non-flock family (Dr. Martinez, aka Mom, and my half-sister, Ella) safe, and also (d) try to find time alone with Fang, my best-friend-turned-boyfriend. Oh, and I have to deal with the Voice inside my head that's always giving me either sayings that belong in fortune cookies or a headache. Often both, actually.

We just saved my mom, who'd been kidnapped by some short, angry Asian man to try to stop the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness), because it was threatening his group of ultra-powerful businessmen. Said men (and women, too, I suppose) were dumping toxic chemicals into the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Hawaii. The toxins were also mutating _something_, which turned into the Krel, which are basically gigantic eel-mountains.

After that, I caught Dr. Fabulous (Brigid Dwyer, whom we met in Antarctica, the evil land of cold and snow, and tried to seduce Fang, who's half her age, the pedophile) conversing with some rich-looking men in suits. She tried to tell me it was to find Mr. Chu, the aforementioned Asian, but I didn't buy it.

And that brings us to the present, with the flock and I soaring over the Midwest on a tip that we'd gotten from Captain John Perry, who'd helped me rescue my mom (and apparently had a C.I.A background), after he'd called in some favors and had Brigid and the suits checked out. Apparently, they all had significant connections to an organization called the Sharing. Their records claimed they were members, but no "monetary" transactions of any kind had showed up. Apparently this is suspicious, so here we were, going to some random little town in a random state to investigate some random organization. Of course, the CSM was still paying us our wages of doughnuts, to apologize for the attacks that happened when we were doing the air shows for them, so it was a pretty good deal.

"Yo, Max!" Iggy called. "We close?"

I glanced at the map Captain Perry had so thoughtfully provided to us, then down at the street signs of the town below.

"Yeah, this is it. We'll land in that park over there; ten-o'-clock, thirty degree angle, Ig."

We landed more-or-less silently, except for our talking Scottie dog Total, who was still relatively new to the whole flying thing.

"EEEEEEEK! JAKE, RACHEL (1), MARCO, TOBIAS, AX, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

I grimaced and whipped around, dropping into a fighting stance. I saw the flock doing the same and felt a rush of that odd mixture of pride and confidence I got every time this happened.

The girl was around my age, a little darker than Nudge, and looking at us with an expression of both apprehension and grim determination. Now why the heck does that seem so familiar?

_Max, do you have a mirror?_ Angel giggled into my mind. Oh, did I mention that we all have superpowers? 'Cause we do.

_Oooooh,_ that's _where I've seen that before!_ I realized, completely serious.

During the, ah, conversation, the girl was joined by five others, two of whom kept glancing at their watches.

"What's up, Cass?" one of the boys asked—I noticed there were only two girls, the one apparently named Cass and also some skinny, blonde, model-chick, but four guys. The boy that had just spoken hooked his arm around "Cass's" waist and glared at us, overly protective. I rolled my eyes.

"They—They have wings!" Cass exclaimed, pointing at us. She glanced up at blondie-boy's face and asked, "Do you think that we would get wings if we absorbed them, Jake?"

Wait, what?

Jake eyed us, then glanced at one of the watch-glance-er boys. "Ax?"

What kind of a name is Ax? I mean, really.

"I do not know-oh-oooohhh, Prince Jake-ck-ck. I have never seeeeeeeen anything like-ike them before." Uhm, stutter much?

Jake sighed and half-heartedly said, "Don't call me Prince, okay Ax? Please?" He turned back to us and noticed how tense we were. He eyed us warily. "Yeerk?" he asked.

"…Aklernastin boogakildgarn?" I guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they're not Controllers," Jake said doubtfully.

"I dunno…" Angel said, grinning. "Max can be pretty controlling sometimes."

Jake's eyes turned towards Fang. "Are you Max?"

I waved my hand in the kid's face. "Hell no, buddy-boy. That would be me." I mock-bowed, brandishing my hand in dramatic, showy little circles. My voice dripping with sarcasm, I said, "Maxine Ride, at your service. My assistant butlers are Zephyr, Jeff, and Nick, and my maids-in-waiting are Ariel and Monique." I gestured to each in turn.

Jake looked absolutely bewildered, but responded, "Uh, yeah. I'm Jake, and this is Cassie, and that's my cousin Rachel, and then there's Ax, my best friend Marco, and Rachel's boyfriend, Tobias."

"Wait a second… Did you go to Goode High School (2) a while back?" asked the not-so-dumb blonde, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "You were dating Sam, right?"

My eyes widened slightly. So that's where I'd seen them before!

I considered my options:

Lie and pretend I'd never heard of Goode before

Come clean

"Yeah, we went there." I glared at Fang. "What's a Yeerk?"

"A parasitic slug that enters people's minds and controls them," Angel answered sweetly. "Like me, only a slug. And not telepathic."

CRASH!

Angel's head snapped up. "Erasers!" she cried.

**Edit/Updates:**

**Yes, I realize she dies. No, I do not care. This ignores a large part of the series, after like... book 25-ish.**

**Yes, this _is_ Percy Jackson's school. I don't remember the name of the School they _actually _went to, so this will suffice.**

**Voila! The beginnings of a cross-over. Now that I have this on my computer again, I'll probably go back to updating.**

**...Maybe.**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
